


Unkiss Me

by demonshide7



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jaejoong sings a sad song and Jung Yunho is touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkiss Me

 

 

 

 

 

_If you respect me ,_ don't _protect me_

_You can tell me, I can handle it_

_Stop pretending 'cause we're going down..._

Jaejoong shook his head.  He looked at the screen that showed him… that other one… gyrating in front of fans to a sold out arena… with someone else beside him. He bowed his head and looked at the phone screen in his hand.  He scrolled up to the message that was saved there years ago.

“Not right now…”

But Not right now turned into 1 year, then more.  In 2010… That was the last message he’d received from that undisclosed number.  It was time to face the music again.  Finally able to go on music shows with the support of their collective fans, Jaejoong once again sat in the waiting room.  None of the others dared approach him.  He was dressed in the easy, indolent rocker persona he drew around him so well.  2025… 15 Years… 15 long stupid years. 

_If you let go then just let go  
It's disrespectful how you've handled this  
Never ending, kinda run around_ _…_

Jung Yunho traced the outline of the microphone he held in his hand.  He knew that the next person who will probably hold it will be that one.  People have already been tweeting him pictures of that one.  He sat so alone in the midst of that waiting room.  There was something about his rocker persona that said back off.  And Jung Yunho knew it may have a lot to do with him.  But he didn’t know what to do to…fill the chasm… between them.

_I lied to my heart 'cause I thought you felt it  
You can't light a fire, if the candle's melted  
No, you don't have to love me if you don't wanna  
Don't act like I mean nothing  
But if you're gonna, well, then you better_ _…_

Jaejoong sighed and plastered on a smile as he was called to take his place.  That one was finished.  He looked down as he walked the corridors backstage.  His people will be rubbing elbows with that one’s people, but he dared not raise his head until the other’s entourage made its way past him. 

Jung Yunho craned his head to watch the other singer pass him.  He noted that his head was bent down as if checking his phone or shoes or something.  He bit his lip.  Did he not want to see him at all? Even if it’s in passing?  Just once?

Jaejoong took the mic and smiled at the people cheering for him in the crowd. 

“I think I’ve listened to this song so much it became stuck in my head.  So… I’m going to have to share it.  It’s in English.  Someone told me that my voice and personality seems to suit it well.  I hope you enjoy it.  I should warn you that it’s a little sad,” he joked casually with his audience.

He started the song in almost a whisper.  Then the chorus was high, but the audience could tell that it was heartfelt.   
  
_“…Unkiss me, Untouch me  
Untake this heart  
And I'm missing Just one thing  
A brand new start  
  
Can't erase this, Can't delete this,  
I don't need this,  
I can't handle it  
I just feel it that you're over us  
  
If I wait here, If I see you  
It won't matter, What's the point of this?  
We're in pieces because you're over us  
  
I lied to my heart 'cause I thought you felt it  
You can't light a fire, if the candle's melted  
No, you don't have to love me if you don't wanna  
Don't act like I mean nothing  
But if you're gonna, well, then you better  
  
Unkiss me,Untouch me  
Untake this heart  
And I'm missing_ _j_ _ust one thing  
A brand new start  
So unkiss me_ _…_  
So unkiss me…”

 

Jung Yunho immediately barricaded himself in the bathroom stall and locked the bathroom.  He’d already checked for cameras.  He watched the live broadcast on his phone and started crying.  Why?  Who broke him?  Was it Yunho?

  
  
_“…So, baby, let go, Gotta let go_  
_It's disrespectful, I can handle this_  
_Never ending, kinda run around_  
  
_Unkiss me, Untouch me_  
_Untake this heart_  
_And I'm missing Just one thing_  
_A brand new start_  
_So unkiss me, So unkiss me_  
_Unkiss me..”_

Jaejoong ended with a trembling almost whispered voice. 

He gave a self-deprecating laugh and set his audience at ease. 

“I told you it was sad.  Let me sing you my lighter song, hmmm?  ‘Devil In your Eyes.’” 

And the hard pumping rock came out of the speakers and the mood of the people turned jovial.  None understood that there was still the lingering sadness in Jaejoong’s playful prancing on stage.  Screams from fans old and new rang throughout the set.

He came down to the applause of his peers as he entered the waiting room.  He bowed to a few of them and they bowed back.  He shook the hand of some of the executives.  Then he left.  There was nothing left to do here anyway.  He went home.

 

The next day the headlines were crazy.  They speculated what happened that Jaejoong would sing such a sad song and segue to one that was bouncy and talks of seducing with the eyes. People really wanted to know about the song he sang, what it meant because he seemed so sad when he sang it. 

Yunho bit his lip as he looked at all the headlines, the close up photos of tears almost shimmering on his lashes.  The forlorn expression on Jaejoong’s face.

“It’s probably contrived.  You know how good an actor he is.  Didn’t he just win the best actor award at the Baeksang?” someone said.

Someone hushed the person.

Yunho speared that person with a cold gaze.  No one could fake that kind of emotion.  That it didn’t spill over was a testament to Jaejoong’s control.

 

_I lied to my heart 'cause I thought you felt it_  
_You can't light a fire, if the candle's melted_  
_No, you don't have to love me if you don't wanna_  
_Don't act like I mean nothing_  
_But if you're gonna, well, then you better_  
  
_Unkiss me,_  
_Untouch me_  
_Untake this heart_

“Jaejoong-ssi, that version of Unkiss Me… from Maroon 5?  What was going through your heart?”

Jaejoong laughed, without any mirth.  “Uh… I think I really messed up.  Maybe that wasn’t the right song to sing, but ummm… It… was a nice juxtaposition to Devil in your Eyes.”

“But you sung it so… emotionally… a lot of old YunJae fans were wondering if…”

Jaejoong laughed and said, “No… That’s not fair to Yunho-ssi.”

“Shouldn’t it be Yunho-yah?”

Jaejoong laughed again as if embarrassed.  “I think we’re past that stage.  He’s a good actor and musician.  He’s transformed into one of the greats, right?”

“How do you feel about him now?”

“I think…” Jaejoong began and then swallowed a lump in his throat, “I’m proud of his accomplishments.  He’s someone to watch.  Either on stage or on screen.”

“Are you jealous of his success?”

“No,” Jaejoong said.  “I’m glad he’s still… gold… able to do what he loves best.”

“Now, Devil in your Eyes…” the interviewer asked.  “Is it about a person?  Perhaps Jung Yunho?”

Jaejoong laughed.  “Actually, it’s about a person.  A woman.  With Devil in her Eyes.  She’s a really special someone.”

“The person you want to marry?”

Jaejoong laughed.  “Ummm… I’ll take a page out of George Clooney’s book and say that until South Korea has a same sex marriage law, I won’t get married.  I would like to attend Hong Suk Chun’s wedding first.”

“Does this Devil in her Eyes woman agree with your decision?”

Jaejoong laughed genuinely this time and covered his mouth with his hands.  “Actually, she would never deign to marry me.  Something about California laws and that she had too much to protect.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never studied California laws, maybe you can and tell me about it?”

The interviewer laughed. 

“Who is she?  Is she famous?  An idol?  An idol’s manager?  Can’t we talk to her?  And how does she have the Devil in her Eyes?”

“That’s too many questions, but I’ll try to answer.  She is whoever she is.  Nope, she’s not an idol, famous or an idol’s manager.  I doubt you can.  And how?  She just does.”

 

_If I wait here, If I see you_  
_It won't matter, What's the point of this?_  
_We're in pieces because you're over us…_

Yunho wanted to cry.  There was someone else.  He’s gotten over Yunho. 

 

“Could you call the Devil in her Eyes woman, Jaejoong-ssi.”

“You really want me to call her?”

“Well, yes!”

Jaejoong sighed.  He dialed a number.

“Whoa, that’s long.  Is it long distance?”

Jaejoong nodded.  “She said she was going to Norway or Paris.  Not sure.”

“Must be a model.”

Jaejoong laughed.

“Okay, I’m tired, and I’m sleepy,” a groggy husky voice said over the phone in English.  “What’s the problem, Jae?”

“I’m on a talk show, can you talk to me and them?”

A deep sigh was heard.  “What do they want to know?”

“Yoboseyo?  Who is this?”

“Where are you at?” Jaejoong asked still in English.

“Jaejoongie?  I’m in Hyogo, Japan.  Just landed a couple of hours ago from Normandy-Rouen.”

“I thought you were in Norway.  Didn’t you say you were going to Paris?”

“I said I was going to France.  Normandy region.  You equated France with Paris,” the other chuckled.

“In Korean please?” the interviewer said.

The lady on the other side switched to Korean.

“I’m a guest speaker at the Christian Convention here in two days?  What day is it today?”

“The 8th,” Jaejoong crooned.

“Ah, yeah, then in two days.”

“Are you free after?” Jaejoong asked.

“Yeah… Why?  You wanna come and get into all sorts of trouble?  I swear, there’s this thing I wanna try and do.  Jaejoongie, let’s go jump off an airplane!  I’ll bring my camera!  And I heard there’s a balloon ascension team that can take us up from any field allowed!”

Jaejoong chuckled.  “I swear, I can see the Devil in your Eyes, lighting up, right now!”

The person on the other end chuckled.  Her voice dropped very low and husky.  “You told them that was about me, huh?  Did you sing the other one?”

“Neh.  But they think I was singing about… uh… Yunho-ssi.”

There was silence.

“Umm… ma’am… are you alright?”

“Neh! Neh!  Sorry, I hmmm…” she chuckled.  “Well, hell, darling!  That would have been my guess, as well!”

“Wait, did you not say you were speaking in a Christian Convention?”  the interviewer asked.

“Neh!”

“And you think that it’s okay if Jaejoongie and Yunho-ssi were… and then his stance of not wanting to get married until…uh… like Brad Pitt…”

“Brad Pitt?  Not get married until… Oh!  Oh, no!!!!  Jaejoongie!  You didn’t!”

“He did!  He did!”

“Huh.  You took a page out of George and Brad’s book, huh?  Hey, I’ll work on it for you!  So you can get married!  Hahahahah!”

“Yoboseyo?!?”

“Sorry,” the lady chortled. “By the way, Jaejoongie.  You think he’s really gay?  Brad Pitt, I mean.  Then I’d have a chance with Angie.”

Jaejoongie chuckled. 

“Wait, ma’am.  You said you were Christian!  Aren’t you suppose to not like that kind of thing?”

“Jaejoongie, darling?  Aren’t you a human being?”

Jaejoong chuckled.  “Last time I checked.”

“And biologically?”

“Last time I checked I still had all my bits and pieces…”

“So, what was the question again, my dear interviewer?”

“Well, most Christians I know do not condone.. and wait... Isn't Jaejoong a Buddhist?”

“She thinks Buddhism and Christianity are similar?” Jaejoong laughed.  “I tell you.  She’s so different!”

The person on the other line chuckled.

“Jaejoongie… What did you have them believe about me?”

“That you didn’t want to marry me because of California laws?”

The other line chuckled.

“Hmmm… I’d rather see if maybe Angie would like to play with me.”

“Yeah, but aren’t you too old for her?”

“Yet you led them on to believe I’m young enough for you?  Come on, babe…”

Jaejoong chuckled.  “No one I met compares to you.”

“Ah, that’s true.  I’m ridiculously… what did my spiritual mentor say?  Out there!  Angie Jolie!  Give me a chance!”

“You know, you’d have to take care of all those kids…” Jaejoong pointed out.

There was silence on the other end. 

“Angie… let’s have an affair instead…”

“Auntie, you’re supposed to be all about commitments!” Jaejoong admonished.

The other one chuckled.  “I’m also human!  I think I might be allowed this one indiscretion.  No?”

“Wait… she’s lesbian?”

“No!” Jaejoong denied with a chuckle.

“Technically, I would be bi.  But I haven’t found a woman that matches my… taste and personality,” the voice on the other end said.  “Men… They’re easy to deal with.  No BS.”

“And you’re old enough for Jae to call Auntie,” the interviewer surmised.

“Right.  Although I was an Auntie by blood when I was… 1 year old.  My niece was born one year after I was,” she chuckled.

The interviewer seemed aghast.

“So you’re the same age as Jaejoong?”

“Nope, way waaaay older.  Too old for the likes of him.”

“And you were thinking of jumping off a plane?”

“Yes!  Or Paragliding!  Jaejoongie!  Come to me, baby!  Let’s go have an adventure!”

Jaejoong laughed.  “Okay, Auntie.  Let me check my schedule.  Hell, I’ll rearrange it so we can go?  Text me the date?”

“Yeah… now, let me sleep.  I have to meet with some conservative right people.  Would you believe they think I’m crazy?  I told them that the Bible is full of magic and witches as well as warlocks and they think I blaspheme!  A good thing I’m not a pastor… or priest.  They may want to defrock me… wait… that might be exciting!  Hahahahah!”

“Auntie, you’re getting ahead of yourself.  You’re too naughty!”

“But you love me naughty!!! You’d like some… other… naughty, but that’s neither here or there, now is it?”

“Devil!”

“Hahahah!!!  Whatever, love.  I know my God and you loves me! Bye, baby!!!  I’ll see you soon!!!  Love you!”

“Neh, Auntie, neh.”

 

The interviewer watched Jaejoong and shook his head.

“She’s…”

“Out there?”

“Yes…”

“You would be pulled into her vortex if you met her.”

“And…”

“She’s my ideal person…”

“You won’t tell me her name?”

“You can do investigative work and find out,” Jaejoong chuckled.  “I’m not gonna make it easy for you.”

 

_Unkiss me…_

 

Yunho wanted to laugh at the interview.  It was ridiculous.  But the focus was brought away from Yunjae.  The portmanteau of Jaejoong and his name together. Did Jaejoong do that deliberately?  He didn’t even want to talk about him anymore that the distraction of a Christian speaker was something he brought out.

 

News of Jaejoong’s Christian mentor had people scrambling all over to find out who it was. 

Yunho wanted to find out who she was.

Changmin stopped him from going to Japan. 

“Hyung.  It’s been 15 years.  What do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

Yunho looked at the man he’s partnered with for so long. 

“What are you asking, Changmin?  I’m almost 40 and still working with you.  Shouldn’t you go and get married already?”

“The reason we work together, hyung is because our names are linked together.  We’re famous together.”

“I just want time out,” Yunho said.

“You go to Japan when Jaejoong hyung goes, there’s going to be a mob.  She said she’ll be in Hyogo.”

“So I’ll go to Chiba. Or someother place.”

“Hokkaido.”

“That’s too far.”

“Why after all this time, hyung?  You didn’t want to talk to him before!”

“I couldn’t apologize.  Have you?”

“He’s happy.”

“I want… to congratulate him then.”

“No, you don’t.”

Yunho pouted.  Then something really sinister occurred to him.

“Changmin, why are you trying to keep Jaejoong and me apart?  What’s in it for your?”

Changmin couldn’t help the blush that spread over his cheeks.

“Nothing!” he yelled.  “I can’t believe how ridiculous you sound!”

Yunho narrowed his eyes at Changmin.

“Have you been in contact with him?  I know you used to have such a crush on him…  That’s it, isn’t it?”

Changmin frowned at Yunho.

“Unless, it’s me you have a crush on.”

Changmin growled.  “Seriously?  I really can’t stand you.  But yeah, you’re here and he’s there.  If I can’t have him, neither can you.”

Yunho felt sorry for Changmin. 

“You must have been so tortured.  I’m sorry, but I’m going there.  I hope I meet him. I hope I can put to right whatever I did.”

Changmin sighed.  “He thinks you’ve forgotten already.  So, he doesn’t like mentioning you.  He’s also been with that woman for a long time.  Well… three years?”

“It’s not romantic.”

“She’s his ideal.”

“Changmin, I don’t care.  I’m going.  If it means the end of this road, then it’s the end of this road.  But I’m going.”

Changmin kept quiet.  Then he handed Yunho a stack of letters.  He left quietly.

Yunho gasped.  They were all in Jaejoong’s script.  These were all addressed to Changmin.  He opened one and found that there were two letters.  One for him and one for Changmin.  The later ones were only for Changmin.  He frowned.

_Can't erase this, Can't delete this,_  
_I don't need this,I can't handle it_  
_I just feel it that you're over us…_  
  
He didn’t see Jaejoong in Hyogo.  He did see the woman, but he was so far away.  The only clue he had was from Jaejoong’s SNS. 

She was an older lady, but so well preserved it was disgusting.  They both were at a spa where Jaejoong and she had dyed their hair.  She was beautiful in dark brown hair. Jaejoong changed his hair color to red again.  There was the picture of them before they pushed off with their parachuting partners out of the plane.  And of course, there was their couple picture as they hiked up Fuji.  

Yunho  was desperate.  He didn’t know what to do anymore.  How can he get Jaejoong’s attention?

 

He sang in a Japanese show. 

 

_“…I lied to my heart 'cause I thought you felt it_  
_You can't light a fire, if the candle's melted_  
_No, you don't have to love me if you don't wanna_  
_Don't act like I mean nothing_  
_But if you're gonna, well, then you better_  
  
_Unkiss me,_  
_Untouch me_  
_Untake this heart…”_

 

Jaejoong heard about it vaguely.  

He had been resting from the hike Auntie and he had gone on.  And he had just waved her farewell.  She was on her way to Mumbai or she was already in Mumbai.  His phone had started to ring incessantly all while he was trying to rest up and catch up on some sleep.

“What?” he finally grabbed and asked whoever was on the other line.

“Hyung.  You better check out the internet,” the voice on the other line said.

“Changmin?” he asked.  “It is you, right?  I’m sorry.  I’m so exhausted!  Auntie always manages to drag me from one thing to another!  Ugh!”

“Hyung, go and google Yunho hyung.  I’m telling you, it’s too BIG!”

“His thing?  Yeah, I always…”

“No, hyung!  Ewww!  I don’t want to know that!  I’m already past 35 and you’re still…”

“And you still haven’t gotten over the ‘ewww’ thing.”

“Hyung… just watch it…”

“’Kay… soon… lemme sleep.”

He forgot though and when he got back to Korea, there were a lot of strange looks being directed at him.

His phone rang.  It was his Auntie.  “Yoboseyo?  Auntie?  What’s up?”

“Honey, I just heard it.  Call him.”

“Huh?”

The group of people who met him at the airport had signs that said, “Call him!”

“Who, Auntie?!?  Who am I supposed to call?”

“You know.  Look, I gotta go, I just snuck this call.  But call me soon!  Uh, call him first.”

And the phone was cut. 

He frowned at his phone.  But decided to wave to the group of people that came to see him anyway. He was even more surprised to see Yuchun and Junsu at the airport to greet him. 

“What the hell is going on?” he asked.

“Changmin said you answered his phone call!” Yuchun exclaimed.

“We’ve been calling you, hyung, but you only answered Changmin’s call!” Junsu said.

“I’m tired!  I had been resting because you know how Auntie is!  She’s like a whirlwind!  I only happened to answer Changmin’s and then I turned off the phone!  I really needed some rest!  Now, what the crap…?”

Yuchun trust a tall and fat candle at him.  “This is the message.  Come with me, Junsu.”

Junsu was dragged away by Yuchun.

“Hyung!  Watch the video I sent you on your email!!!” Junsu managed to turn back and yelled.

His ride was at the entrance, like he had arranged for.  He tossed his luggage into the back seat and drove away.  The candle, though, was in the front passenger side.  What does a candle have to do with anything?

 

When he was in his private garage, he looked at the small writing on the side.  “…I’ll keep buying you unmelted candles…” it said.

Jaejoong was too puzzled.  What in heaven’s name is this?

His house had flowers in every vase that when he walked in he wondered if he was even in the right place.  He looked around the corner.  Sasaeng fans?  But he’s already too old!  Not only that, but the security in his building was very tight.

There were arrows pointing to the TV that said, “Watch this!”  The writing looked like Yuchun’s, Changmin’s and Junsu’s.  But a few also looked like his noonas’. 

He pressed play on this remote and his smart TV put up the Japanese show.

 

 

_…No, you don't have to love me if you don't wanna_  
_Don't act like I mean nothing_  
_But if you're gonna, well, then you better…_

 

“Why are you singing a song similar to Jaejoong-san’s song, Yunho-san?” the interviewer asked.

Yunho laughed.  “If he has any objections, he can call me and tell me why I can’t.”

“Are you heartbroken, Yunho-san?”

“Oh, yes, absolutely.  You see, I had this… girlfriend… and we ended things… openendedly… and I sometimes wonder if maybe it was my fault…” Yunho said. 

“You want this girlfriend back?”

Yunho laughed and said, “I can’t say much more than that.”

“Ah!” the interviewer said.  “But Jaejoong-san and you.  I don’t think I’ve seen you in any pictures together since… 2010.”

Yunho looked down and said, “Yeah.”

“SM and Avex are no longer your agencies,” the interviewer said.  “So… I think I’ve heard that Changmin and JYJ had talked oh… I don’t know since 2018?  Or was it 2019?  I forget.  Yuchun said so.”

“He didn’t tell me,” Yunho raised an eyebrow at the interviewer.  “I was too busy in 2019.”

“It’s 2025, Yunho-san.  And you’re still busy.  When will we see you and Jaejoong – san do a duet?”

Yunho laughed, his cheekbones prominently displayed.  “Tell him to call me, I’ll make sure it happens.”

“Couldn’t you call him?” the interviewer asked.

Yunho laughed.  “How about this?  If he hasn’t called in a week, I’ll make sure to visit personally.  And I’ll let you know, hmmm?  What happens…”

 

Jaejoong’s mouth just dropped.  What the hell was that?

 

“Will you really, Yunho-san? Visit him if he doesn’t call?”

“Sure!  Why not?”

“Uh… but… you and he aren’t…”

Yunho chuckled.  “Then everyone should encourage him to call me, yes?  To see if he’s…receptive… to a collaboration?”

“What would you like to tell him then, Yunho-san?”

“Jaejoongie, it’s been a long time.  And I’m sorry.  I can play the fool this time around since I owe you.  So, I have a question.  Will you answer it please?  A melted candle if replaced would burn, right?  Call me.”

 

Jaejoong looked at the candle that Yuchun had pressed into his hands.  He went to the flowers to see who sent them.  Some were from his noona.  A few were from Yuchun, Junsu and Changmin. They all said the same thing.  “Call him, hyung!”  And in Changmin’s writing, there was Yunho’s numbers on all of the messages from his family and the other three men of DBSK.

 

The majority were from Yunho.  He looked at each of them…

 

“You didn’t lie to your heart because I felt it…” one said.

“You can light this fire even if the candle’s melted…” one said.

“So kiss me, and touch me… and take this heart…” another said.

_“Don’t erase this, Don’t delete this…”_  
_“You might need me, I can handle it..”_  
_“I would never feel that I’m over us..”_

He looked at each one and almost cried.  Yunho had turned the lyrics of the song into something different, something positive. 

His public phone rang.  He didn’t want to answer.  But he sighed and answered.

“Jaejoong-ssi!” a well-known Seoul variety show host greeted.

“Oh, anyeong,” Jaejoong said. 

“Have you called yet?  And what is that candle thing?”

“I’m sorry, hyung, but I just got back from Japan and I’m really tired.  Auntie and I climbed up Fuji-san,” Jaejoong said.  “I don’t know who I’m supposed to call and what candle?”

There was a silence in the background. 

“Jaejoong-ssi.  You’re on Kisseu live broadcast. And everyone is wondering what you’re going to say.  We decided to call because someone said they saw you arrive from Incheon Airport,” the host said. 

“I just stepped inside the house.  And my brain isn’t functioning yet.  I was telling Yuchun and Junsu that I needed a little more rest!” Jaejoong laughed.  “I was going to take a shower.”

“Ah!  I’m sorry for disturbing, Jaejoong-ssi!  Can’t you tell us what you would say?”

“To whom, hyung?”

“To Yunho-ssi…”

“Ah!  Well…” Jaejoong wanted to laugh but he needed to pretend that he didn’t know what was going on.  “Is he promoting something?”

“Yes, a collaboration, he said,” the host supplied.

“Ah!  Well then… Uh.. Yunho-ssi… good luck with your promotion!  It should be something for me to look forward to hearing then.  Hwaiting!”

Another deep silence was heard.  A few titters Jaejoong heard.  He hoped Yunho wasn’t there.  That would be… really… ridiculous!

“Are you willing to be friends with Yunho-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi?” the host persisted.

“Uh, hyung… let’s not… It’s… complicated, right?  We haven’t… Ummm… So anyway…”  Jaejoong took a breath and said, “You know what?  If the man calls me, I’ll be happy to accept the phone call, right?  Whatever happens after that… well, that’s that.”

“So then tell him to call you, Jaejoong-ssi.”

Jaejoong laughed and said.  “Well… Ahem… Jung Yunho-ssi… ah… This is Kim Jaejoong… I’m… a… fan… yeah.  Ugh… That’s so… anyway.  If you’re willing… uh… Wait… Maybe that’s not right… Yunho-ssi.  Give me a call!  Uh… Changmin has my number…  I think… wait, yes, he does.  Oh, wait.  Maybe you can call tomorrow.  My cell is dead.  I forgot to charge it.”

There was a whispered something or other on the other line.

“Uh… Jaejoong-ssi… Would you let Yunho-ssi come visit you?”

“Uh… Yeah??  I guess?  Does he even know where I live?  Oh, yeah, he can ask Changmin, I guess… But.. come tomorrow… I really need to sleep…  I mean… If he’s coming even.  I mean… I haven’t gone food shopping yet!  My pantry is empty!!!!  Oh!  Uh… Tell him he can visit in a few days… two days… yes… Really, he should call…  So I’m ready to…see… guests?  I mean, if he came tonight… there would be no food to serve to my guest.  Oh, that’s just not good!”  He banged a few cabinet doors and rustled a few pans to emphasize his words.  He was staring at pasta noodles and bottled sauces as he said that statement. 

There was laughter on the other end.

“And I also just saw Yuchun and Junsu!  I haven’t even asked if they’d make it to my house tonight!  That would be terrible!  And Changmin!  I thought he was busy filming a drama!  No, no, let’s have him visit in two days.  Then all of us can be here.  Yes, that’s a good idea, right, hyung?”

The host laughed.  “You sound… busy…Jaejoong-ssi!”

“Oh, no!  I’ve been in Japan for two weeks!  It’s really… Oh, my goodness… The dust!  I’m not ready for guests, hyung!”  There was not a speck of dust because he asked his noona to have someone come and clean yesterday before he went to sleep.  “What are these?  Laundry?  Oh, no!  The place reeks of stinky socks!”  Jaejoong was saying.  “Definitely not for guests!”

He pretended to be slamming drawers. 

“Oh, god… Hyung, I gotta go… I… uh… is this broadcasted?  Oh… no… the…uh… where did I put the vacuum?  Uh… yes, hyung… I better clean… and see if I can go shopping for food… this is pathetic… Ugh… I need to get rid of the garbage, too!” he exclaimed.  “Hyung!  I’m sorry.  I have to go!  Tell Yunho-ssi… Two days minimum!  Ugh!  This is filthy!  Maybe three days!  Open windows!!!  Aish!!!  I wish Auntie came home with me!!!  It’s all her fault my place is a mess now!!!”

“Yeh, yeh, Jaejoong-ssi… Go ahead and clean then!  Yeh, yeh… We’ll talk soon!”

“Yeh, hyung!  Thanks!  Talk to you soon!”

He hung up and breathed deeply.  He looked around his immaculate house and laughed.  He looked at all the flowers all around him and sighed.  He really needed sleep! 

He decided to sleep.  He opened his bedroom door and plopped down on the bed and within seconds he was asleep.

 

“Hmmm… very messy, Jaejoongie,” Yunho sighed, letting himself into the immaculate house.  His phone had exploded after that live broadcast.  Jaejoong’s noona had texted him saying that she went to clean the house and that the pantry was stocked with food.  And to not believe Jaejoong.  All of the flowers he sent were neatly arranged inside the house.  He should have seen them right away.  Three of Jaejoong’s noonas, Changmin, Junsu, and Yuchun texted him Jaejoong’s codes to get into the house.  He didn’t know he had so many accomplices. 

He asked Jaejoong’s noona if they understood what Jaejoong meant to him… the three said, “Yes!  We’re not that dumb, Yunho!”

Yunho closed the door and bolted it.  Noone can get in tonight unless it was Jaejoong's noona with the key.  He also unplugged the ‘outside’ line per Junsu’s instructions.

Then he looked into the bedroom and saw the person he’d been waiting to see again.  He did seem so tired.  He went to sleep in his airport clothes. 

“Jaejoongie!!!” he yelled loudly startling the man on the bed. 

Yunho was amazed the man stood up so fast and was in a stance to fight.  He had even managed to snag a pillow and held it up in front of him.

“Who are you?  I have a pillow and I know how to use it!” Jaejoong screeched.

Yunho chuckled and grabbed the pillow. 

“It’s only me, Jaejoongie,” he said to the obviously still sleepy man. 

“Oh, Yunho, it’s you,” the man before him muttered.  “Good.  I think we should sleep for a little while.  She said it was a hill… but it’s not.. I don’t understand why Changmin is flying… Isn’t that stupid?  He should swim.” 

Yunho laughed.  Jaejoong was still somewhat asleep. He helped Jaejoong back into bed and crawled into the blankets with him.

 

Yunho woked to a sniffling Jaejoong.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Yunho… my leg is…hurting… I’m sore from the climb, but you were sleeping so deeply.  It was just painful…” Jaejoong sniffled.

Yunho untangled himself from Jaejoong’s legs and immediately started to massage his legs.

“Where does it hurt?” Yunho asked.

“It’s okay.  I’ll do it,” Jaejoong said.  He tried to stand up, but immediately sat down again.  He winced.  His legs were going to be in pain for a while.  He bit his lips. 

Yunho finally registered that he was finally alone with Jaejoong and this was how they both woke up. 

“Jaejoong,” Yunho began.  “Why did you sing that song?”

“What song?”

“Unkiss me…”

“Ummm… I was… Auntie had… so I did… and well… that was that…”

“Jaejoong,” Yunho said kneeling next to him.  “Please tell me you don’t mean it.”

Jaejoong refused to look at him.  But Yunho could see that he was worrying his lip.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t stand up and I need…” Jaejoong whispered.  “And it’s embarrassing…”

Yunho finally understood.  He scooped up Jaejoong and deposited him gently in the bathroom.

“Can you manage?” Yunho asked.  “I can… I mean… we could… I would…”

“It’s okay, I’ll sit…” Jaejoong said.  “So, just turn away, okay?  Like far away.  This is embarrassing.”

Yunho turned away.  Did he just say what he thought he said?  He was offering to hold Jaejoong’s… ummm… so he could pee?  Yunho’s cheeks heated up.  He wanted to die of mortification.  Once upon a time, that would have been okay, but not NOW!!!!

He helped Jaejoong back up and Jaejoong asked to go to the kitchen.

“I have to walk this pain off otherwise I’ll be walking with a limp for days on end!” Jaejoong said.  So they both made their way into the kitchen.  Yunho needed to make sure that no one disturbed them so, he sought out Jaejoong’s cell phones.  He turned them all off. 

Jaejoong made coffee and started breakfast.  The silence was awkward.  Yunho wondered what the hell to do now?

He started to sing the song he should have said in that Japanese show. 

“… _Didn’t lie to your heart 'cause I felt it_  
_You can light a fire, if the candle's not melted_  
_No, you’re gonna have to love me but if you don't wanna_  
_You’ve always meant everything_  
_and I really don’t wanna_  
  
_Unkiss you,_  
_Untouch you_  
_give back your heart…_

_And I'm missing just this thing_

_Another start  
So kiss me, So kiss me  
Just kiss me..”_

The spatula clattered to the floor.  Yunho rushed to turn off the stove.  Jaejoong was crying. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry…” Yunho apologized.  “Am I too late?”

Jaejoong looked at the man in front of him whose worried eyes were focusing on his tear drenched eyes. 

Jaejoong leaned over and gave him a kiss.

 

Yunho was so surprised his arms went around Jaejoong so quickly and tightened so fast, Jaejoong squeaked. 

“I’m sorry,” Yunho said, releasing Jaejoong very quickly.  “Did I hurt you?”

“No, but… I did say I went on a hike up Fuji, right?” he answered wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jaejoong’s lips were stretched wide in a genuine smile and grin.

 

The door to the front was being banged on like crazy.  Then there was a quiet snick of the deadbolt lock. 

Jaejoong and Yunho immediately sprang into action.  Yunho held a frying pan in front of him and a pot lid.  Jaejoong had a large metal spatula in one hand and a knife in the other.

 

“We don’t want to wake them, Changmin, not if they’re doing… you know,” Junsu’s voice was loud.

“It’s too late now!” Yuchun said. 

The two froze as they saw the other two in the kitchen.

 

Then Changmin plowed into the other two and froze.  Jaejoong’s noona further pushed the three in front and they all toppled over with loud thuds and clattering cabinet doors.

“What the hell?” a noona asked.  “I told you guys to be quiet!  Now you’re stopping in the middle of the hall….”

“Hi Jaejoongie!” another noona greeted.

 

Yunho and Jaejoong slowly put down their weapons.

 

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Jaejoong asked as the others were helping each other get up.

“All of your phones are off.  We all got one message from Yunho hyung last night that he was in your home and that was it!  Of course we got worried!” Changmin exclaimed.

Yunho slid his gaze at Junsu.

Junsu looked down when he caught Yunho’s eyes.  “I might have forgotten to tell them that you were going to turn off all of hyung’s phones, hyung,” Junsu muttered.  “Sorry.”

Yunho sighed.  “We’re not done speaking yet!  We fell asleep!”

Jaejoong’s noona gasped.  “They did it first!”

“Well, you know, first things should be first.  And that’s first!  Or should be, right?”

“That’s so quick!  I’m so proud he’s our brother!  He’s so quick!”

Jaejoong sighed.

“Did I not say that I went hiking UP Mount Fuji?  Do you think I might be tired and sore?” Jaejoong asked.  “Like… maybe I needed to rest a little?  Can you guys like give me some time to rest?  There’s the door!  Shoo!”

Yunho looked down and was moving towards the door when someone pulled him backwards.  The momentum had him sprawling back into Jaejoong, who crashed into the eggs that had already cooled on the stove. And the whole thing came crashing on them both.  The other six visitors were quick to try and alleviate their mistake and they picked up Yunho and Jaejoong from the floor and all six just tried getting things fixed.

Yuchun wanted to laugh, but his two hyungs’ faces was just too priceless.  They both looked so disappointed.

He grabbed them both and shoved them down Jaejoong’s bedroom.  Then he shut the door. 

“Take a shower, you two!  I’m sure Jaejoong hyung can let Yunho hyung borrow all sorts of clothes!” he yelled through the door.

The others looked at Yuchun.  Then they set about quietly cleaning up the kitchen.

“I’ll quietly make them some food, then we should go…” one of Jaejoong’s noona said. 

“Make them enough food until tomorrow,” another said.

The music turned up loud from inside the bedroom. 

“Oh, you can talk loud now,” CHangmin said.  “They’re not going to be able to hear above that din!”

Yuchun grinned and said, "And! We can't hear all that moaning and groaning they're sure to get to..."

"YUCHUN!!!!!" Junsu screeched.

 

 

 


End file.
